The Cave
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: Korra and Asami get trapped in a cave and Korra can't bend her way out. Alone to themselves, lemons ensue. Oneshot


Korra punched the ice that trapped them.

"Damn it!" Korra said. She turned and paced up and down the small cave.

"Korra, just try to calm down," Asami said. Korra grunted as she tried to water bend. Nothing happened. She tried another move but again nothing happened. Korra growled through gritted teeth. She tried earth, fire, water, air and still nothing.

"This is just…damn it," Korra yelled and went over to the ice wall. She punched it over and over again. Asami sat to the side. She had her knees folded up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Asami rubbed her hands together. She had her grey winter coat on. Surrounded by ice though, the coat could only go so far and unlike Korra she wasn't use to the cold.

"Korra, you need to relax. You can't punch your way through the ice," Asami said. Korra sighed and gave up. She breathed in through her nose slowly like Tenzin had said.

"I can't believe I've lost my bending again," Korra said. She growled then punched the ice wall one more time. She turned away from the ice. "I'm the worst avatar ever," Korra said.

"Listen, Korra. You're a great avatar, you might have lost your bending. You said your head felt funny, maybe you just crossed a wire," Asami said. Asami padded the ice besides her. "Why don't you sit down, the best we can do is wait for Mako and Tenzin to find us." Korra grumbled and sat down next to Asami. She sat crossed legged and put her head on her hand.

It had started as a nice day. Some weird spirit thing had been spotted in the South Pole. Team avatar had gone to investigate. The spirit had appeared, flew through Korra like a ghost then knocked over an ice cliff as a snow storm started. Korra and Asami were now trapped in a small room of ice only a few feet wide.

After a few minutes in silence Korra sighed.

"So, you think I haven't…lost my bending?" Korra said. Asami rubbed her hands together.

"I think so. I mean that freaky spirit flew right though you, you woke with a head ache," Asami said. Korra nodded and unfolded her legs. She put her back against the ice and rubbed her head. She closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Oh, yeah, my head is just wonderful. It feels like somebody scrubbed it with a sponge or something. Everything seems so fuzzy," Korra said. Asami brushed a loose strand of her long hair to the side.

"I think it might be like an engine. One of the wires is just muddled, if you wait it might come back. Maybe you could try to meditate on it, you restored your bending before," Asami said. Korra groaned and threw her arms back to hit the ice.

"Yeah but I had Aang to help me, after everything with Vaatu and Unalaq…I don't know if I could do that again. Besides," Korra said before she rubbed her eyes, "There's no way I can meditate with my head like it is." Asami shrugged.

"I guess we just wait then," Asami said, "Any chance of a fire?"

Korra opened her eyes and lent forward.

"We'd need something to burn and I still can't make fire," Korra said. Asami straightened herself out and checked her pockets.

"We don't need fire bending to make fire, I think I've got a box of matches we can use," Asami said, "We just need something to burn while we wait."

Korra looked over herself.

"We could burn my fur coat," she said. Asami looked at her,

"We couldn't, we don't know how long we'll be her," Asami said. Korra shrugged as she took her fur coat off.

"I don't mind, it's not that cold in here and if we had a fire I wouldn't need it," Korra said. Asami knew Korra didn't mind the cold as much but she didn't want her to freeze up.

"You sure Korra? I could burn my coat first," Asami said. Korra looked at Asami directly, her blue eyes seemed hardened.

"No, we'll burn my coat, that's an Avatar decision. No arguments Asami," Korra said. Korra threw her coat to the centre of the cave. Asami pulled out the matches and lit one. Then she picked up the fur coat and placed it to the side of the wall Korra had been punching.

"Err…what you doing Asami?" Korra asked. Asami paused from lighting the fur coat on fire.

"If I set the coat on fire by the wall, I might be able to melt the ice. This wall is closest to the surface right?" Asami said. Korra smiled.

"Great idea Asami, it might take a while though, that ice is pretty thick. If it wasn't I would punched my way out." Korra said. Asami laughed.

"Maybe you could try again later, if the bending isn't back yet," Asami said. She dropped the match and blew air onto it. Korra moved over and helped Asami. Soon they had a fire going. The smoke drifted up into the cracks in the cave ceiling and filled the room with warmth. Asami took off her own coat as the warmth prickled her skin. Korra sat next to her and looked at Asami. Korra couldn't help but think about how pretty Asami's eyes were. Those two green eyes made Korra just keep staring at them. Just two beautiful gems.

"Err…Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked. Korra couldn't help but look at Asami's dark, long, smooth hair. Her smooth skin. Her full bottom lip.

"Fine…" Korra said, "Just fine…why do you ask?"

Asami looked at the fire unsure what to do.

"It's just your, sort of…staring at me," Asami said. Korra realized what she was doings and coughed.

"Oh sorry, my head is still kind of fuzzy," Korra said. Asami turned back to Korra.

"But you're okay right?" Asami asked.

"I think so," Korra said. Asami smiled back and Korra leaned forward. Before Asami could react Korra's lips pressed against her own. Korra had closed her eyes so she didn't see Asami frantically look at her. Asami's hands grasped at her side unsure what to do. Korra moaned as she kissed Asami. Then she paused. Korra opened her eyes to see Asami. Korra saw the panic in the other girl's eyes. Korra pulled back and turned away.

"I'm so sorry Asami," Korra said, "I don't know what happened."

Asami brushed her hair back.

"It's okay, your head's just a bit funny…or was it something…else?" Asami said. Korra blushed.

"I don't know," Korra said. She turned herself to face Asami. "I just kind of…" Korra said before she looked back at Asami's eyes. Those caring, kind eyes. Korra's lip wavered.

"Korra?" Asami said before Korra leaped forward. Korra pressed her lips to Asami again. Asami almost feel backwards as the other girl made out with her. Korra had her eyes closed again and Asami had no idea what to do. Although, Asami did have to admit it was nice. Korra's soft lips against her own felt so good. Asami had forgotten how long it had been since she'd been kissed. Asami gave in and kissed Korra back. Asami moaned at the feeling and Korra stopped. Asami's moan had alerted Korra. Korra pulled away again.

"…Asami, I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know I wanted to but I didn't know or something. My head is all funny except when I kiss or—

Asami laughed and went forward and kissed Korra. Korra's protest melted away as her lips parted and she felt Asami's tongue slip over her own. Korra placed her hand on Asami's cheek. Korra moaned as Asami massaged her tongue over her own. Korra pushed forward and Asami rolled onto her back. Korra's other hand ran over Asami's body. Asami's hands ran through Korra's hair and pulled off her head-piece. Korra's long hair fell free from her head around Asami. Korra acted similarly, she took her hand from Asami's face and ran it through Asami's dark hair. Korra broke the kiss and looked over Asami.

"I, err, I'm not sure," Korra muttered as Asami smiled underneath her. Asami brushed Korra's cheek.

"Its fine, Korra," Asami said, "Just relax." Asami put her lips back to Korra's. Time seemed to slow to Korra. She couldn't remember how long their tongues moved over each other's. Then again her head was already on the blink as it was, she thought. Korra lowly moaned at the pleasure that Asami's kiss brought with it. Korra's hands moved down Asami's side. She felt over Asami's hips and then brought her hands back up over Asami's chest. Korra gently took hold of Asami's breasts. Korra couldn't believe how much joy she had from the feel of Asami's soft body. Asami kept one hand on Korra's cheek and the other gripped onto Korra's hip. Korra's other hand moved likewise down to Asami's hip. Her hand moved to Asami's thigh and curled back to grasp Asami's ass. Asami gasped and lifted her hips off the ground in response. Korra moved her leg in between Asami's. Korra ground her knee into Asami's crotch. Asami moaned into Korra's mouth and gasped again.

"Oh, Korra," Asami said. She felt Korra's strong legs push into and rub through her clothes. Korra kissed Asami's neck and along to her ear.

"Clothes off now," Korra said. Asami moaned as Korra dug her knee faster into Asami. Asami kissed Korra's collar-bone before they untangled themselves from each other. Asami helped Korra pull her top off. Underneath Korra only had a thin cloth to hold her chest. Korra took off both her sleeves and arm bracelets off. Asami went for the knot at Korra's waist. She untied it and threw it away. Korra went for the buttons of Asami's jacket. Asami's jacket fell back onto the floor. Korra pulled off Asami's dark red top which left Asami only in her red bra from the waist up. Korra pulled off her boots and Asami helped her undress till Korra was only in her underwear.

"What happens if they find us?" Asami said. Korra untied the top buttons of Asami's pants.

"Doesn't matter, you said they could be awhile," Korra said. Asami pulled off her black boots and her thick woollen socks.

"Unless you punch your way out," Asami said.

"Right," Korra said as she kissed Asami's bare stomach. Korra then gripped the sides of Asami's pants. Asami helped push them down passed her red panties. Now both women were only in their underwear, they arranged their clothes into a blanket to lay on. Asami looked over Korra. Her wonderful dark skin, her large breasts; Asami had never thought about how much she wanted to feel Korra's large chest. Korra's beautiful blue eyes and long dark hair that tangled around her shoulders. Asami couldn't help but think how sexy Korra's water tribe underwear was. The white cloth was now the only thing that separated Asami from Korra being naked.

Korra looked at Asami, she thought she looked so sexy in her fashionable underwear. The beauty of her city friend. Korra and Asami sat up as they kissed again. Asami's hands went to untie the cloth that acted as Korra's bra. It fell away and they added it to the pile of clothes under them.

"You're beautiful," Asami whispered. Korra blushed.

"You too," Korra said. They kissed and Asami let her hands over Korra's large breasts. Korra moaned in Asami's mouth. Asami circled her thumbs over Korra's nipples. She hadn't ever done something like this before. She used Korra's moans to guide herself. Her hands moved slowly and gently. Asami couldn't believe how good Korra's skin felt. The soft warmth made Asami want more and more. Asami kissed Korra's lips, then her neck and collar-bone. Korra moaned, eased herself down onto the pile of clothes. She gasped as Asami lips trailed down her large breasts. Asami's sucked onto them until Korra blushed. Korra arched her back without thinking.

"Yes, Asami. Keep going," Korra said. Asami smiled as she looked at Korra underneath herself. The avatar's athletic body flooded Asami with lust. She wanted to feel Korra's strong body around her. To watch more pleasure pass through Korra's blue eyes. So Asami followed Korra's words and kept going. She kept kissing down Korra's dark skin. Korra lifted her head up enough to see Asami. Asami had her butt in the air as she slowly crawled back. Asami swayed her hips as she moved back. Korra was transfixed at the sight, she bit her lip as Asami kissed down her toned stomach. Asami reached her waist and she went to untie the fabric of Korra's underwear. Korra reached over to help her and Asami pulled the white fabric away. Asami looked at Korra now fully naked. Her pussy was wet with arousal. A small patch of hair just above her pussy.

Asami closed her eyes and leaned down. She licked Korra's pussy and kissed her thighs. Asami used her arms to hold Korra's strong thighs open. Asami ran her tongue over Korra's folds and spread her open. Korra gasped and moaned. She put her head back, her back arched and her eyes were wide open.

"Asami, I had no idea you could do that, oh yes, it feels so good," Korra said. Asami smiled as she went on. She had no idea why she liked the taste of Korra's juices but she let them passed down her tongue. She opened her eyes and looked for Korra's clit. Asami stole a glance at Korra who had her hands wrapped in her long hair. Korra gripped her own hair in fists as Asami touched her. Asami found Korra's clit and sucked on it, she happily heard Korra groan in response.

"Oh, Asami," Korra said. Asami flickered her tongue over Korra's clit a few more times before she stopped. She went back and licked over Korra's folds. She felt Korra's thighs get closer to her head as Korra tightened her body. Asami felt more confidant with herself, she pushed her tongue into Korra and truly started to eat her out. Korra moved her hips without thinking. Her chest moved up and down quicker to match her breath. Korra didn't even feel the cold of the ice cave anymore. All she could think about was the pleasure that Asami had stirred inside her.

"Oh, yes. Please, Asami," Korra said. Asami didn't stop, she kept going and with every moan learnt how to continue a little better. Korra's moans echoed in the small room and with Korra's juices dripping into Asami's mouth her own panties were becoming soaked. Asami rubbed her own thighs together to ease herself. Her hips swayed and Korra could once again watch Asami's butt move.

"Korra, you taste so good," Asami said as she paused to breath. Korra looked at Asami.

"Asami, don't stop," Korra said almost with a whine. Asami laughed quietly and went back to licking Korra. Asami rested Korra's legs on her shoulders to lick her better. Korra closed her eyes as Asami added a finger to her efforts.

"Oh, Hogmonkeys, oh fuck," Korra cried out. Korra's hips bucked and Asami felt her body tense up. Asami felt Korra orgasm around her tongue. Asami let Korra's cum pass into her mouth and she drank the liquid up. Asami pulled back and gasped for air. Korra fell limp onto the floor. Asami sat upright and put her hand to her chin. She found some of Korra's juices still stuck to her face. She wiped it onto her fingers and looked at it in the light of the fire. Before Asami could decide what to do next she was tackled to the ground. Asami yelp and found Korra holding her.

"Korra, what are you—

"Shush," Korra said, "Your turn." Korra kissed Asami and pulled her to the ground. With Asami on her back, Korra kissed her cheeks, neck, lips, forehead, her arms, her waist and chest. Asami took of her bra and Korra sucked on each of Asami's pale breasts. Asami mewed as Korra caressed her chest.

"I want you to feel like I did," Korra said before Asami felt her panties ripped away from her skin. Asami kissed as much of Korra as she could reach. Asami's hand ran over Korra's skin and their legs tangled together. In the mess of their lust, Asami pulled herself up. They had ended up with their legs wrapped round one another. Korra grinded her hips into Asami, she rubbed her crotch over Asami's thigh. Asami pulled herself closer to Korra. Asami kissed Korra and pushed her tongue into Korra's mouth. Asami's hands gripped onto Korra's ass as Asami grinded back against Korra. Both of them began to build up speed as they pushed against one another, rubbed one another, touched one another. Korra's hands played with Asami's breasts. Asami had to pull her lips away from Korra as moans escaped her mouth.

"Korra," Asami moaned, "Korra, Korra." Asami kissed Korra's neck, she licked and ran her tongue over Korra. Korra moved one hand away from Asami's breasts. She ran her hand down Asami until it reached in between Asami's legs. Korra flicked Asami's clit and Asami gripped onto Korra tighter.

"Oh Korra," Asami moaned. Korra then pushed her fingers into Asami. Her fingers slid through Asami's wet folds and Korra increased her pace. Asami's hand's moved up and down Korra's back. She took her hands away from Korra's ass and the put her hands through Korra's long hair. Asami couldn't kiss Korra anymore, her mouth was open as her groans slipped out constantly.

"Oh Korra, yes, oh yes," Asami moaned. Korra pulled Asami Closer to herself, she removed her hand from Asami's breast and gripped onto Asami's butt instead. Korra used her greater strength to move Asami faster. Her fingers sped up their thrusts in and out of Asami's pussy. Asami and Korra rocked against one another. Asami gripped Korra's long hair, her eyes closed tight. Korra kissed and sucked on one of Asami's tits.

"Oh fuck, fuck Korra, fuck," Asami said. Asami uncurled a hand from Korra's hair and pushed her finger into Korra's pussy. Korra gasped, her mouth pulled away from Asami's tit.

"Fuck, Asami," Korra said. Asami drove her fingers into Korra. She curled her fingers and caused Asami to moan louder.

"There, fuck, right there, Asami," Korra moaned. Asami repeated the action as Korra rocked them up and down. The cave filled with the heat of the fire and the sounds of their groans of pleasure. Sweat ran down their bodies and their thighs were wet with their arousal. Asami groaned as the tension built inside.

"I, I, think I'm going to, oh fuck, fuck," Asami said. Korra kissed by Asami's ear and spoke to her.

"I want you to cum Asami. Cum with me, just cum for me, Asami," Korra said. Korra pushed herself on and moved as fast as she could. Asami moaned as she bounced up and down. Korra's hand on her ass kept her moving. Korra's thigh kept Asami bouncing until finally Asami cried out. Her loud moan of pleasure almost a scream as she spasmed on top of Korra. Korra bit her lip as it pushed herself over. The ecstasy of watching Asami orgasm was too much. Korra cried as she too orgasmed. They toppled over together onto the floor. Asami yelped as she rolled onto the ice. The sharp cold bit into her warm, sweaty flesh. Asami pushed herself back on the pile of clothes. Korra lay limp on the clothes. Their breathing was heavy and they cuddled close to one another. They drifted to sleep, wrapped in each other's limbs.

* * *

Korra woke up as she heard a thud and a crack. One of the walls of the ice cave had gone and steam filled its place. Korra turned to see Asami naked besides her. Asami groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm, what's happening? Did we go to sleep?" Asami said. Three figures appeared in the mist. Korra recognised the voice of one them as Bolin.

"Hey, you girls in there. We spotted the smoke coming out of his big block of ice and we thought that had to be you. The storms stopped so we took Tenzin's bison, we brought Katara to bend you out, you in here," Bolin said.

"Crap," Asami said.

"I think I heard something, their over here," Tenzin said. The figures drifted towards them. Korra and Asami went for their clothes.

"Korra, come on, We've been super worried about you, Asami's with you right? Because I couldn't remember if you two got hold up together or not. Mako's still out searching with your dad in case she wasn't. Hello? Asami? Korra? Oh, hey, there you guys let me just crawl through this hole and…YOUR NAKED, I'M OUT," Bolin said as he entered the cave then jumped back out. Tenzin and Katara walked in. Tenzin blushed at the sight of both girls naked.

"Oh my, Mother avert your eyes," Tenzin said. Katara pushed against Tenzin's arm.

"Tenzin clam down and go wait outside," Katara said. Tenzin looked away and gulped.

"Um, yes, that seems like a good idea. I'll go wait outside," Tenzin said as he left. Katara turned to the two girls.

"Alright, calm down now. It's nothing I haven't seen before," Katara said.

"Um, I swear Katara we weren't, I mean it's not what—

"Korra, Asami relax. You girls don't have anything to worry about but a chill. Let's find your clothes before you freeze. We can talk about this in private back home."


End file.
